A Harmless Joke
by sweetwithobsessions
Summary: It's a normal day for Gajeel..until he looks in the mirror to find him being a girl. Who did this? And how can he change back? Levy and Gajeel will go on a journey to find out why, but will they figure out their real feelings for each other on the way?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, it's sweetwithobsessions! Writing my first story with Crayola Hearts 3 xP unlike her, I make you look at all my useless rating xD Well anyways, I hope you guys like the story. It is my first Fairy Tail story after all! So here we go!**_

_**Author's Note: Aye, its Crayola Hearts. This is a collaboration between me and Sweetwithobsessions. Anyway, I'm not going to get into my loong useless chitchat, so review please?**_

The morning sun settled on Gajeel's sleeping eyes. Squinting the Dragonslayer opened his eyes, waking from another boring night of sleep. Yawning in a way that seemed almost similar to a cat, he rolled out of his bed, grumbling. Something felt wrong, but what it was, he couldn't place his finger on. Stumbling towards the living room, still half asleep, he passed a rather large piece of reflective metal.

'Huh?' he thought as he stepped back into the mirror's view.

Eye twitching, he touched his face in several places, horror twisting his studded features.

"What the fuck is this?" The dragon slayer growled.

His crimson eyes slid down his reflection. Instead of his large and muscular body, he was thin, with a rather voluptuous frame and ample breasts. His head had shrunken considerably, becoming more round and feminine.

"Gajeel, it's early. Keep your voi-"

The small form of Patherlily filled a corner of the doorway leading into the small room they shared. His dark eyes were wide, gaping in shock at the...Gajeel before him.

"Wha...Gajeel, why are you a woman?"

"Shut up! If I knew, then I wouldn't be this pissed!"

"Well I suppose...but who could've done this to you?"

Gajeel thought for half a second. Who would pull such a simple minded trick? Finally, a thought came to him.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Gajeel roared, throwing clothes on, trying not to ogle at his new body.

Once dressed, he took off, swearing all the while. After a few minutes of running past townspeople, desperately trying to hide the resemblance between the 'girl' and the Dragonslayer, the Fairy Tail building was in sight.

Upon reaching the guild, and quite literally kicking the doors wide open, Gajeel yelled, "Alright where the fuck is Ash Brain?"

The normal chaos of the Hall paused as everyone took in the sight of someone they didn't recognize. Mirajane was the first to speak.

"Hello, I'm Mirajane. Welcome to Fairy Tail. Is there something I can do for you?"

Gajeel fell over, "I said I was looking for that idiot, Natsu!"

"D-Don't tell me that's…Gajeel?" Someone snickered.

"What?"

Before long, the entire guild was laughing hysterically, only angering the iron Dragonslayer more than he already was; he was practically fuming now.

"Gajeel? What the hell is up with that look?"

The person the Dragonslayer believed was responsible for his…becoming feminine…had approached him, a confused look on his face.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT, FLAME BRAIN. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?" Gajeel growled, his crimson eyes burning with anger.

"I didn't do anything." Natsu stifled a laugh as the Dragonslayer before him became more and more uncomfortable.

"Then who did?" Gajeel yelled.

The rose headed Dragonslayer bit down on his lip, trying not to laugh at the scene before him. "I don't know, but it wasn't me. By the way, what would you say your cup size is?"

If it was possible, the iron Dragonslayer was blushing with embarrassment, though the color looked much less out of place on his feminine face than it would have normally. Despite the comfortableness brought on by the situation, he couldn't help but wonder what the answer to Natsu's question was. Sadly, he wasn't very knowledgeable in such measurements.

"I'd say at least an E." Cana barked form her place at the bar, snickering as the large, round crimson eyes turned to her in a glare that only Gajeel could manage, even if he was currently a woman.

"Tch. No one fucking asked you, Boozechick." He growled, barring his fangs.

"Ya know, ya look kinda pretty when ya do that." The brunette snickered, obviously enjoying the scene before her.

"I think they're bigger than Lucy's!" Natsu exclaimed, suddenly reaching for them.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Gajeel demanded, punching Salamander as hard as he could, even if his body was that of a woman, he wasn't lacking an ounce of strength; the rose headed Dragonslayer flew through the air, slamming into the nearest wall.

"Oi, that really is Gajeel!"

"Whoa, what the happened to him?"

"Pfft!"

"He makes such a pretty lady." Jet snickered, eyeing the Dragonslayer with a hint of amusement.

His sensitive ears picked up on the comment, his face flushing even more.

Do all women blush this damned easily? He asked himself, fighting to keep the color off his face, but sadly he was losing the battle.

"This was all you and that fat ass, wasn't it?" The now female Dragonslayer asked, his voice suddenly dead calm.

The change was so sudden that Jet's face dropped the smile as a shiver of fear ran up his spine. Something in his eyes was warning him that one more comment would cost him his life. As much as Jet loved being able to ruffle his feathers, he knew that the Dragonslayer would carry out whatever threat he was silently giving.

"G-Gajeel?"

The high voice suddenly cut through the air, causing the entire guild to turn their heads towards the main entrance where the small form of Levy McGarden stood, her books falling one by one as she covered her mouth with a small hand, desperately trying to hide the smirk that crossed her lips.

"What happened…you're a woman."

Gajeel's face flushed yet again and everyone in the guild laugh harder. Levy tilted her head at the Dragonslayer in question. He clenched his fists, looking at the ground, the wall, anything he could find to avoid looking at the small fairy before him.

She suddenly looked...mad.

Trying desperately, the Dragonslayer bit his tongue, holding back the urge to tell her she looked about as viscous as a guinea pig at the moment.

With an angry huff, the bluenette turned on her heels and stalked to the back of the guild where the two she had a feeling were responsible for this...mess.

All eyes locked on the team of three. Jet looked panickedly at Droy, his fingers fumbling with the hem of his yellow jacket. They couldn't lie to Levy, but if they didn't, there was a good chance that Gajeel would rip them a new one.

And he would have all right to do such a thing.

"Uh..." the two mumbled, looking everywhere but into the bluenette's questioning stare.

"The lady asked you a question!" Gajeel suddenly roared, slamming his fist into a table, splitting it in half.

Droy froze, looking to Jet as whether or not they should answer the question.

"Ok, ok! It was us! We're really sorry!" Droy finally burst out, crying in fear as he collapsed to the wood floor. None of the guild members seemed surprised by this.

"You lying scumbags! Wait until I get my hands on you!" Gajeel yelled, charging after the two.

The Solid Script mage was the only thing keeping her teammates from harmed. It was a bold move, one that shocked most of the members; she wasn't exactly the strongest and it was Gajeel who had practically gone on a rampage. It had been proven once before that the Dragonslayer wouldn't have a problem moving the small mage.

But all it took to stop him was a small hand resting against his chest stomach.

"Why?" Levy asked.

Jet sighed, "Isn't it obvious by now Levy? Don't tell me that after all this time you still don't understand why Droy and I hang around you? Why we ask how you are every day? Why we always want to be by your side?"

Levy looked into Jet's desperate eyes for some silent, intense moments. Natsu, Gajeel, and everyone else in the guild who were bad with awkward moments squirmed just looking at the complicated situation, though the iron Dragonslayer looked particularly uncomfortable.

Levy finally replied, "Not at all."

"But Levy!" Droy started but Jet shook his head. Perhaps it was better to end things here.

The Solid Script mage turned her head to Gajeel who was swatting Natsu's hand away from his new breasts. The Dragonslayer noticed this and stared back at the small mage. Her cheeks began to flush and she turned away.

Now that Gajeel was focused again, he asked his prankers, "How did you even do this to me?"

"I can explain that." Droy said, standing up. Jet grabbed his arm but Droy yanked it away. "You see, we were in town on a day when this weird potion maker was in town."

Droy and Jet were wandering the city once again while their beloved Levy had decided to stay at the guild and talk to that wretched Gajeel rather than spend time with them.

"I hope we can tell her how we feel soon, ne Jet?" Droy sighed.

"No way man. She can never find out. It's too embarassing." Jet replied.

"I guess you're right." Droy sighed once again.

Behind them a voice spoke with a smooth tone, "Love troubles, men?"

The Fairy Tail members spun quickly and faced the stranger. It was a tall, lean man in his early thirties. The man had short olive green hair and intimidating but hypnotic brown eyes. "I'll take that as a yes. Fine young men like you shouldn't be so worried about a thing like a love! Ladies should be flocking to you! Begging for a date!"

"But she's got someone she's interested in already! Annoying Gajeel! Thinks he's so tough with all those show offy muscles and lame hair!" Droy scoffed, straightening his own hair in his small rant.

"Ahh so there's another man! Well I know how to help now! You see, I make potions and I just so happen to have a bottle of potion that will do just the thing that you need."

"And what's that?" Jet asked, looking at the suspicious man up and down.

The man leaned in close and whispered, "He can't be with the girl if he's outta the game, y'know what I mean?"

Jet and Droy smiled at each other. "How much?" they asked in unison.

"2500 Jewel." the man smiled.

"What? That's too expensive!" Jet exclaimed.

"Do you want the potion that'll make this other man a woman or don't you? Don't you want the girl to be yours?"

Jet and Droy groaned at each other.

"So he handed us the potion and we snuck into your house through an open window. We made you drink the potion in your sleep and you transformed into a girl. Now we're here." Droy finished.

Gajeel clenched his fists, the unusual sensation of nails digging into his flesh following "Well did you morons figure out how to reverse the potion's spell."

Jet became very interested in the floor all of a sudden. Droy chose to whistle and eye the Request Board with renewed interest.

The bluenette let an angry huff escape her lips. To lessen the amount of embarrassment placed on the boys, she chose to ignore the fact that they had both practically confessed to having feelings for her. "Honestly you two..."

Both men winced at her voice, half expecting some kind of scold, but it never came. "Just give me the bottle."

"Uh...we don't have it anymore." Jet mumbled. "There wasn't anything left so we threw it away."

The Dragonslayer growled, but Levy's small had kept him at bay. "Looks like I've got more work to do. Gajeel, come with me."

The guild was silent as they watched the bluenette drag the Dragonslayer through the open guild doors. Once they had disappeared from sight, the murmurs and conversations started, eyes continuously glancing back at the remaining members of Shadowgear.


	2. Chapter 2

**sweetwithobsessions: Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews, I know Crayola Hearts and I both really appreciate your thoughts and ideas :) Continue reviewing and we hope you love the second chapter of A Harmless Joke!**

"I swear I'm gonna kill those two."

"C'mon Gajeel, they didn't mean any real harm." Levy said, looking at the Dragonslayer.

"Were you not just in there? They pulled this crap on me because they hate my guts." he growled.

The small fairy waved her hand dismissively and continued foward, her wavy, sky kissed locks bouncing lightly. She cradled several large books in her thin arms, all of which she suspected she'd need for the task ahead.

A few feet behind the two girls, Patherlily padded along, smirking at the situation.

"Gajeel, those clothes look ridiculous on you." the small cat mused, eyeing the baggy outfit he was clad in.

Both women froze, a small snicker racking Levy's little frame.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Pantherlily continued, "you need clothes...for a female. And now that your masculine clothes do not fit your new body properly, I'm merely suggesting-"

"Get to the point already!" Gajeel snapped.

"You need to wear girl's clothes." the black Exceed deadpanned.

"HELL NO!" the iron eater yelled, his face turning scarlet.

"Oh this'll be interesting." the bluenette grinned, eyes glinting with excitement.

"What are you thinking of, Shrimp?" Gajeel stared.

"Just come with me!" Levy giggled, taking the female by the arm.

The Dragonslayer looked at the bookworm in front of him in confusion. He felt something like butterflies in his stomach but it couldn't be butterflies; that was sissy shit and Gajeel Redfox didn't do sissy shit. But still, an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Ta da!" Levy singsonged when they arrived at an unfamiliar house.

"Where the hell are we?" asked the victim of the predicament.

"Lu-chan's house! She probably has clothes that'll fit you up here." the Solid Script mage said, gesturing to her chest area.

Gajeel's face flushed once again.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious!" the bluenette pouted. She grabbed his hands and pulled him through the door. "Lu-chan! I need your help with something!" the fairy announced.

The females stepped through the door to find no one home.

"Hmm, oh well! We'll just have to find something ourselves!" Levy grinned.

The Dragonslayer shrugged nonchalantly. Somewhere along the way there he decided not to go against the tiny girl again. Even though he knew it'd be hilarious to see the return of the ferocious guinea pig.

"What's this?" Gajeel asked, pulling out some papers from a drawer on the Celestial Spirit mage's desk.

"Don't touch that!" the avid reader shouted, going ninja on the recently turned female, snatching the papers away.

"Fine fine." Gajeel sighed, tapping his new elongated fingernails on the desk's smooth, wooden surface.

"Here!" Levy tossed him a bra.

"What the hell is this? The Dragonslayer asked, fingering the lace undergarment.

"A bra." the small fairy replied simply. "Now, take your shirt off."

If she had a camera, she never would have let him it live it down, Gajeel's face lit with a color worthy of a tomato. He didn't move, he could only stare at the small fairy in shock.

Said fairy smirked and lunged for the Dragonslayer with the bra in one hand. Poor Gajeel was still in shock when Levy ripped the shirt off of him.

Pantherlily, who had been rolling on the floor from the now female's reaction, noticed that they were changing the iron eater now and covered his eyes in embarassment.

"Now let's just-" the Solid Script mage struggled, "-get this on." Gajeel pushed her arms back. But with just enough force, the small reader managed to get her petite arms around Gajeel's chest after pinning the Dragonslayer down.

Levy slipped the bra on the female Gajeel and forced the straps up.

"Happy? You got the stupid thing on." Gajeel groaned, still beet red, fiddling with the fancy straps of the E cup bra.

"We're not done yet." Levy's eyes glinted mischieviously.

Gajeel gulped, looking nervously at Pantherlily's crouched form for help. The black Exceed was too busy hiding to notice the silent plea of the iron eater.

Levy pulled out an even more intricate undergarment from one of Lucy's exclusive drawers.

"No, I refuse." Gajeel growled, eyeing the evil article of clothing.

"Too bad." Once again, the mage made a grab at Gajeel and once again she succeeded in hooking a finger in each of her tiny hands into the Dragonslayer's pants. Levy began pulling, his face shading a deeper red with every tug.

Poor Pantherlily had to withhold his hysteric giggling in the corner; all the while the awkward situation continued behind him.

Lucy, who had just arrived back from a job, opens her front door to come upon the scene.

The tiny Levy McGarden who was strattling a female who looked suspiciously like Gajeel Redfox. The 'lookalike' was wearing one of her lacy E bras and the the Solid Script mage had slipped one of her pairs of underwear halfway up the girl's thigh.

"Wahh I'm sorry! Wait, why are you doing this inside my house? And why didn't you tell me you're a lesbian, Levy?" Lucy squealed.

"It's not like that!" the bluenette screeched.

"And that girl looks like Gajeel!" the Celestial Spirit mage gasped.

"Aw, great. Princess gets the story too!" Gajeel groaned.

"I can explain Lu-chan!" Levy groaned as well, standing up.

Lucy lifted her eyebrow, eyeing the scene before her with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Oooohh, I see what's going on here." the blonde nodded.

"You do?" Levy asked, feeling hopeful Lu-chan wouldn't come to any weird conclusion like Natsu wouldn't come to any weird conclusion like Natsu would.

"Yup! That's Gajeel isn't it? I bet Jet and Droy did this because-" Lucy cut herself off for a moment, remembering the bluenette was clueless about the boys feelings, "-of a weird reason. To change Gajeel they probably used a potion."

"Whoa, amazing! You're a pretty good detective." Levy gasped.

"The only question is which potion did they use?" the Celestial Spirit mage wondered.

"We don't know that obviously or I wouldn't have been still caught up in this whole mess!" Gajeel sighed, frustrated as he returned from throwing some clothes on that Lucy had pulled out for the iron Dragonslayer while figuring out what had happened. Fortunate for the he, now she, the teammate of Natsu had spared Gajeel and given the grouch a pair of low cut jeans and a light blue V-neck tee. Ok, so she wasn't sparing him completely.

"Man I need to become a man again! This is becoming really irritating!" Gajeel growled, gesturing to the bra he'd kept on.

"I know, I know!" Levy moaned, putting her head in her tiny hands.

"If you know, then why aren't you doing anything useful?" Gajeel retorted, staring down the fairy.

"In case you didn't notice, I got a whole bunch of books that will help me determine which potion the boys gave you!" the bluenette shot back.

"But all you've actually done is gotten books, which you ALWAYS seem to have, and gotten me in different. I'm still a girl!" the Dragonslayer said, his girl voice raising with every sentence.

"I can see that!" Levy shouted, eyes glaring back at the female across from her.

"Too bad the only thing you're good at is reading! Cause obviously you haven't seen any OTHER OBVIOUS CRAP! You're so useless!" Gajeel roared, punching the wall, making a gaping hole to the outside.

Levy froze, as she looked down her eyes began to overflow with tears and they slipped out in waterworks.

"GAJEEL, I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU'RE MAD BUT DON'TAKE IT OUT ON LEVY! YOUR OBLIVIOUS SELF HAS FAILED TO REALIZE SHE'S BEEN TRYING HER BEST THIS WHOLE TIME!" Lucy screamed angrily, her body guarding the bookworm as if it would sheild her from the hurtful words or tears any longer.

"N-N-No Lu-chan. He's right. I'm pretty much useless in battle." Levy's shaky voice mumbled from behind the Celestial Spirit mage.

"Levy.." Lucy whispered.

The Solid Script's head rose in one thrust and her eyes were suddenly as fierce and determined as they had ever been. "JUST YOU WATCH GAJEEL REDFOX! I'M GONNA BE USEFUL IN A JOB AND YOU'LL BE PROVEN WRONG!"

With that, Levy took off, leaving Lucy and Gajeel to stare at her retreating back.


End file.
